


amami does beekeeping

by kazuichisbeanie



Series: amami does things [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gen, Jazz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuichisbeanie/pseuds/kazuichisbeanie
Summary: i'm sorry for anyone who regularly reads the jazz - freeform tag





	amami does beekeeping

mamma ron wennt to gontas room. the bugf boi promsied to teahc amamajamnam how to bee. it's hip

 

"hhhhhhey stronky" rent say

 

"GOTNA FINNA TELL U HOW TO BEEKEEP" gonat explailn. "FIRS THINGS FRIST YOU NEED A BEE"

 

gont hold out bee. blakc and yellow. according to all known laws of aviatio

 

ramtam amamnam take the bee. "sure is a bee" he says.

 

gont delicately remove the bee from mrammantmantatnrm and put it on his sholder. "i wan u to take the bee agin"

 

"i cant even reach that high wtf are u goant"

 

"GENLTEMAAAAN" he screm

 

"k"

 

amygdala strech up super hifh to get bee. he save bee from gunta "i save u bee" he reasuures/

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" goat yell "do aGAAIN"

 

"fuck"

 

amarioparty does this again 27 more times until gornt cant scream. "u r now beekeepr" he explain

 

"but i learnd nothing"

 

"yes"

 

"shit u right"

**Author's Note:**

> i almost made it through without a bee movie joke


End file.
